


Последствия

by Iron_Nishizaki



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, an armchair, angsty, or the armchair more likely
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Nishizaki/pseuds/Iron_Nishizaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По мотивам третьего сезона и сцены про джоново кресло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последствия

**Author's Note:**

> Мне нечего сказать в своё оправдание.

У Шерлока Холмса нет проблем. Он ходит, выпрямив спину так, словно к ней доска прибита, и его абсолютно ни хрена не волнует, живи, как хочешь, делай, что хочешь. Майкрофт маячит тенью в пределах "нейтральной зоны", мол, смотри мне, Шерлок, я приглядываю за тобой.   
Не то чтобы Шерлока это, вообще, когда-либо беспокоило.   
Несущественно, пренебречь.   
Шерлок ходит по краю темного, оно смотрит на него, ждёт хотя бы мимолётного взгляда в ответ, но, ещё чего. Есть дела поинтереснее дыхания, похода в магазин и самокопания.   
В своём замечательном черепе Шерлок носит неугасающее кострище, которое нужно питать ежедневно, ежесекундно. Он подкидывает в пламя свежие дела и лишнюю информацию с кратковременной памяти диска, как дровишки; мог бы сжигать в нём ведьм, стариков, детей. Жену Джона.   
Лгунья.   
Лгунья.   
Лгунья.   
Шерлок взвешивает эту мысль и швыряет в костёр: гори всё. Пламя трещит, а Шерлок играет на скрипке, пританцовывая на пепелище собственной адекватности.   
Шерлок берёт дела и раскалывает их как орехи: убийца - сестра, проверьте её ежедневник; вор - сосед из квартиры напротив, вы посмотрите на лацкан его пиджака! Скука свербит у него под кожей: в сгибе локтя, в лёгких, в черепной коробке. Шерлок не боится словить пулю или нож, ему, вообще, мир по колено: как вам там живётся, люди?  
Он смотрит на огонь в камине, а пламя отбрасывает блики на стоящее рядом кресло.   
Шерлок проходит на кухню прямо по этому креслу: вверх, вниз, не оступиться, дойдём!   
На следующий день он запихивает несчастную мебель в чулан, расчищает пространство, что называется. Он трясёт головой: жаль, расчистить мозг не выходит.   
Стереть.   
Стереть.   
Стереть.   
Джону прекрасно живётся в его скучной квартире в скучном районе и с его дурацкой женой под боком. Шерлок вытаскивает кресло назад и пинает его, пинает, что есть дури, а её в нём - с солнечную систему.   
Позже он сметает с полки в ванной тюбики и флаконы, и саму полку и сидит на полу весь в осколках и мелких порезах. Сидит и мёрзнет, а зубная щётка в его большой квартире на Бейкер Стрит всего одна, и сам он - совсем один в его большом городе.   
Шерлок Холмс, наверно, самый большой дурак на этой планете, но рядом давно нет того, кто мог бы ему на это указать.   
Пренебречь.   
Он проливает на кресло воду и ждёт, что сейчас его хлопнут по руке, ведь это "чужое" кресло, где кто-то каждый вечер сидит и читает скучную газету. Ничего не происходит, и кострище у него в голове трещит презрительными смешками Джима Мориарти, пока Шерлок вытирает капли и утаскивает кресло в чулан. Шерлок морщится: он сжёг противника без второй мысли, но никто не предупреждал его, что ожоги останутся и у него. Побочный результат его работы.   
Темнота смотрит на него, и Шерлок всё ещё пытается игнорировать это щекочущее ощущение. Он мысленно сжигает Лондон и подсчитывает, сколькими способами сможет уйти от наказания. Джим в его голове смеётся громче, почти не таясь, выжидая нужный момент.   
Стереть.   
Шерлоку Холмсу ничего не страшно, ни огонь, ни вода, ни ярость: всем врагам своим он воздал, всех друзей он оградил. Шерлок стоит у окна в гостиной, играет на скрипке и игнорирует бушующее внутри пламя.

И если бы его спросили, как он себя чувствует, он отмахнулся бы.   
Чувства? Какая скука!  
Но ведь никто не спрашивает.


End file.
